Jake's deal with the devil
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake doesn't watch a lot of movies so he doesn't know when or when not to sign a contract to a guy that knows that he's a dragon and that he says he can do something for him when all he wants in return is his soul


Jake's deal with the devil

Everything is season one graphics shape and sizes, especially Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Chapter 1: Jake makes THE deal

Jake came in through the window of his room and went human again; he landed on the floor just as Jonathan (Jake's dad. ) walks in the door. "Its 1:00 o'clock in the morning mister, and I catch you sneaking into the window just now? You're grounded!"

**TIME SKIP: TOMORROW NIGHT…**

Jake can't take it anymore he is sick and tired of being the American dragon and being grounded for it. He was in an alleyway with bruises littering his dragon body; the reason for being in this state was that a group of trolls beat the living crap out of him, the last thing before passing out was a troll's fist in his face before he woke up in this alleyway. He waited until his strength was back and that moving didn't hurt as much anymore, well at least tomorrow is Saturday.

Just as he got up a man in a black trench coat with a black cane with a glass skull as the decoration on the top, the man had gray hair and looked between 50 and 70 years old. "Jake, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He spoke in a deep/medium pitched voice and talked like he was loudly whispering in a creepy voice, "How do you know my name? And what do you mean: finally meet you." Jake asked. "Oh trust me Jake I've been watching you all the time from when you got your dragon powers I've been watching you, and I hear that you're tired from being grounded by your dad that has yet to know that his own wife and kids are only half human." He was slowly walking around Jake the whole time and was now behind him, lightning flashed in the sky and clouds that seemed to come out of nowhere and the light from the electric hit the man and made a shadow that looked like some hunched over demon looking thing. "What would you do if I told you that I can have your father know the truth about you your mom and your sister and have nothing go wrong?" he asked.

Jake looked at him with a look that said: keep talking. The man continued on "I can do this if you are willing to sign a contract." He said while pulling out a scroll from his trench coat and gave it to Jake. Jake uncurled the scroll while taking care to not slice the scroll with his talons, "What do you want in return?" Jake asked, "Your soul" the man replied, Jake chuckled. As he read he didn't notice that a small fold in the ancient paper had got under a scale on his hand and accidently cut the skin underneath, he pulled his hand back wincing while a drop of blood fell onto the 'sign here' line, the man took the scroll "Oh, that'll do just fine." He said in a pleased tone. He looked at Jake and hummed his eyes glowing orange.

**TIME SKIP: SATURDAY MORNING…**

Jake suddenly woke up, he sat up and slid his legs off the side of the bed, he put his head on his hands and thought '_What the heck was that, was that a dream, cause if it was why did it feel so real, and if it wasn't a dream then why did I suddenly wake up in bed when the guy's eyes were glowing?' _then his alarm clock started its annoying beeps, he shut it off then walked down stairs. Half way down the stairs Jake stopped as he heard yelling from the kitchen, he listened in "Why did you lie to me, I'm your husband!" Jonathan yelled, "I thought you weren't ready to know!" Susan replied tears in her eyes, Jake looked down to see Haley clung to his leg. "What's happening?" Haley asked, "I don't know." He told her.

"I can't believe this! I actually thought that I have found the perfect woman, well I was wrong." Jonathan walked out the door, Susan was in tears, and Jake and Haley have no idea what just happened. He and Haley went to the kitchen "mom what happened?" Jake asked, "Jonathan found out that we are dragons and is leaving and never coming back." She said, Jake felt anger serge through him and went through the door but to find no Jonathan anywhere, he looked directly across the street to see the same man in the black trench coat, an evil laugh echoed in his ears as the man slowly disappeared by vanishing.

**TIME SKIP: LATER THAT AFTERNOON THE SAME DAY…**

Jake was flying high in the sky as his thoughts went back to him making a deal with this man. Sudden flashes of images of demons made him loose concentration making him fallout of the sky he fell and kept falling until he hit the edge of the roof of a building skipping over to the next building and landing on the middle of the roof. He laid there motionless until a cane hit the roof and a voice saying "You're no good to me dead." Jake began to get back up, he stared at the man that caused this, he pointed at him and said "You, you did this." "I didn't do anything." He replied, "You said nothing will go wrong." Jake said next, "There were no casualties were there?" the man asked, Jake went to punch him in the face but the guy wasn't there, he suddenly appeared behind him and continued "We made a deal Jake, let's not do anything against the words that were on the contract." The man said.

He put his right hand's fingertips on Jake's dragon chest and an orange glow that started were his fingers were touching and ended at Jake's eyes, the guy said "Forget about family." Visions of Haley and Susan appeared in Jake's eyes, "Forget about friends." Visions about Trixie and Spud showed themselves next, the man was now behind him again, "Forget about _love_." Visions of Rose flowed through his eyes, "Your under my control now, I expect you to listen." With that he tapped the spot and Jake fell to the ground on his knees, he got back up but couldn't find the man.

He went back into the air and was flying away back to his house. '_You can't live in fear, you can't live in fear.'_

**TIME SKIP: 5 YEARS LATER…**

'_You can't live in fear.' _18 year old Jake was thinking to himself as he was battling the Dark Dragon, all the other dragons including the dragon council, gramps, Haley, and Susan were off to the side injured and battered, Jake was not doing so great either he was having his butt handed to him, as the Dark Dragon was charging up his lightning to a point where even a god could have trouble recovering Jake was struggling to stand up wright. Everyone was watching as the Dark Dragon released his dark magic upon Jake, he was sent flying back a few meters before landing on his back. Everyone gasped as they all thought Jake was now dead, the Dark Dragon smiled thinking that he has _finally_ killed Jake, but they don't know how wrong they were.

Jake lay on the ground unmoving, everyone including the Dark Dragon stared in shock as Jake started to get back up, he stood up straight "Ok, that hurt." He said cracking his back with his hands "How did you survive that? That was powerful enough to make a god stumbling." The Dark Dragon asked. "Don't ask me cause I don't know." Jake replied. Then Jake beat the living daylights out of the Dark Dragon, "I will have my revenge!" yelled the DD (Dark Dragon) as he flew away.

"Jake, how on earth did you survive that blast from him? That should have killed you the second it made contact." Asked councilor Adham as he, the rest of the council, Haley, Susan, Fu, gramps, Spud, and Trixie came up to him. Jake shrugged.

**TIME SKIP: A FEW HOURS LATER ON THE ROAD…**

It was dark out, Jake was on his black Harley Davidson in human form, black leather jacket and blue jeans, no helmet. He turned into an alleyway and parked, he got off his bike and walked towards a door, he was about to enter when his bike suddenly started, he turned around and walked back to it, his bike was revving itself. He turned to the exit to the alleyway and pointed with his finger "You." There was the man from 5 years ago; he looked no older or younger and he still has the same hair and shade of gray.

"Me." The guy replied, "Get away from." Jake said calmly, "Surry but I can't, I have to complete what I was unable to finish before. Nice bike." Said the man as he walked around Jake and the bike, he started to walk closer to Jake, "Oh how I love that everyone looks up to you yelling, Jake, Jake, Jake…" he leaned close to his ear and in a demonic voice repeated "JJJJaaaakkkkeeee." He leaned back and in his normal voice said "It makes me so proud. Now, I need you to kill the demon named Blackheart." "You never should have come back." Jake told him while getting back on his bike, "Oh I assure you, I never left." He finished with slamming the bottom of his cane on the ground. Jake's eyes widened as he now seemed to be in a trance, the back tire of his Harley Davidson was red hot as it was spinning and ripping the rocks from the ground making them fly back, the bike screeched as it jerked from its unmoving position going forward, he and his bike surged down the streets and was melting everything he went by, the bike was doing a wheelie as the front wheel was now red hot and was flaming kind of. A cop on a police bike peaked around the corner of a building seeing a bike coming his way, he pulled out his speed gun and measured how fast the biker was going, his eyes widened as the numbers on the speed gun immediately went from the double digits to the triple digits meaning the biker was going between 100 mph and 999 mph.

The biker raced by making the cop fly off his bike and went a few meters away from it. As Jake's bike pulled into a building it turned 90 degrees and stopped making Jake fly off, he landed but slid a few feet, when he stopped his eyes were smoking, he got back up and held his hands to his eyes and growled in pain, as he slowly walked he left a trail of flames were his feet were and took his hands away from his face while laughing like a madman, his head the whole time was slowly burning away, when there was no hair or skin anywhere on his body and stopped laughing he lifted his head to reveal his new look, a flaming skeleton in a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots. There was a clapping sound as Blackheart came out to the open outside, as the now ghost rider Jake walked out of the building he pointed at him, then with a monstrous whisper of a voice "Blackheart." Jake said, "Were not going to have a medieval conversation now are we?" Blackheart asked, "Back to hell." Jake said next, "I don't think so." Blackheart said as a wind demon flew passed him and hitting Jake, his neck bone caught on a looping chain hanging from the ceiling, the fire going out.

Blackheart made an evil laugh but stopped when he saw the ghost rider's flame reappear and the skeletal structure reshaped itself to the shape of a dragon skeleton. The now dragon ghost rider used its long flaming tail to rip the chain from the ceiling making him land on the ground, he grabbed the chain off his tail and walked towards Blackheart, but his right foot wouldn't move when he stepped into a puddle he looked down into the puddle to see a water demon holding his foot, a horn sounded, Jake looked to the side just in time for a semi-truck with its trailer on the back with a license plate that says 'How's my driving?' to ram him into a wall. As the driver got out he appeared to be a mineral demon, he looks like your average punk but his body is made of the minerals of the earth.

"He ain't so tuff." He said as he walked back to the group of demons, "Hey!" a flaming skeleton hand with black talons for fingers grabbed his shoulder making him turn around "Dirt bag!" the mineral demon saw the dragon ghost rider with a fist pulled back, Jake punched the demon in the face as said demon was flying back a meter or two. He started to get back up and looked at the flaming dragon skeleton biker "Have mercy." He said. "Sorry, all out of mercy." Jake replied before lighting his newfound chain weapon on fire, he whipped it around until it wrapped around the demon that just stood back up again, "AAAAHHHH! HELP ME!" he screamed towards the other demons that weren't there anymore while on his knees.

"AAAAHHHH!" the demon yelled to the sky before turning to stone, he broke into tiny pebbles as the chain pulled off him. Jake the now dragon ghost rider rapped the chain around himself after putting the fire out on the chain. He turned and whistled, his Haley Davidson squeezed past the wall and the truck before coming to a stop next to Jake.

He put his flaming dragon skeleton hands on the bike making it put on a more demon look to it along with flaming wheels, he got on his new demon Harley Davidson and sped through the streets. He was on a highway when he stopped and looked to side hearing a cry for help, "Give me the bag!" said the thief as he was trying to take the bag from a slightly overweight woman, he stopped when he heard a rumbling growl, he looked behind him to see a flaming skeleton biker in a leather jacket, a flaming tail, a flaming snout, and a pair of flaming wings jutting out the back of the jacket. The creature tilted its head to the wright, "Thanks." Said the woman as she ran in that direction.

The thief was still standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, Jake walked closer to the guy as he grabbed the thief's jacket and lifted him off the ground while pushing him onto a wall, the guy tried stabbing him in the shoulder only for the knife to melt on contact. "Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain." Jake finished as the fire in his skull spun. The man was screaming as he saw all his wrong doing from stealing a woman's purse to murdering, Jake saw all this too.

Jake dropped the man as this was finished, the guy's eyes were like chard wood now and he's now dead. Jake got back on his bike and rode off down the street, he kept riding and riding until he stopped again this time at a parking lot, he looked up at a building and just stared. Looking at the building his dad used to work at.


End file.
